


Beauty All Around Me

by forlornmelodies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornmelodies/pseuds/forlornmelodies
Summary: A tender moment between Ignis and his lover.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Beauty All Around Me

Ignis hummed a blissful note, the corners of his mouth twisting upward and his eyelids descending, savoring a thought, a feeling in his mind. I sat reclined against the bedpost, observing him silently and curiously. Moonlight seemed to reflect off his pale skin. He looked angelic. The generously emanating light was soon to be shrouded, however, as he ascended to his knees and edged closer. Now the glow surrounded him like a halo, outlining his contours but concealing his visage. No matter. His eyes were moons of themselves, and the source of illumination shone bright from within.

He looked to reciprocate. It was evident in his eager gaze. Never was he one to take and not give. Now our contrasting states of clothing and the absence thereof seemed wrongful. He worked to rectify that with deft fingers and slow, appreciative acuity. Moonlight held us both and availed our eyes to communicate. His face was very close to my own, and his fingers whispered secrets to my skin.

"Tell me now," Ignis whispered gently. "What pleases you most?" 

I sucked in a silent breath. The intensity in his gaze conveyed exactly what he meant. It made me shift slightly, eyes focused sideways. He spoke of this so freely, as though the things he described were of divine rapture and sacred beauty that went above the ephemeral sensation. His honesty coaxed my own, though I could never be as candid as he.

"I--" my throat constricted. I cleared it quietly. "Everything is... pleasant... in its own way." Patience was something he never ran out of, especially when it came to what he knew lay completely outside my domain. His kind indulgence always eased me out of my discomfort. "However... I like it best when you are inside of me," I whispered, looking straight into his eyes. "It is when I feel closest to you. Nothing can please me more." 

His earnestness deserved to be met with such. Yet it seemed to take him aback, for his eyes held tears that mediated surprise. He smiled them away when he felt my concern surfacing. His cheek pressed against my own, his lips moving with hushed tones. "I'm glad we share the same predilection. Indeed, it gives me great solace..."

A lingering kiss where his cheek lay moments earlier. The intensity failed to depart his green eyes.   
"And the small touches? The gestures?" His voice sank low, and the green seemed to be overtaken by black.

"Um..." How easily he succeeded in making me flustered. It was good he found it endearing, but not so much that he also thought it highly amusing.

I saw his contented face being curtained by silken locks as he slid downward. "No matter," he mumbled. "I can tell you myself what you like most."

A warm hand spread across my stomach, and another mirrored its position on my back. It was an enclosing hold that settled me down after startling me at first. 

"This relaxes you greatly," he observed with a voice that was smooth and low. "The stomach is the most vulnerable part in the body..." slowly, his hands moved in a circular manner without becoming loose or far from their initial resting place. "To trust someone enough to secure a hold on you where you are most vulnerable... It must feel safe, mustn't it? Assuring, in a way... It makes you feel connected, reminds you that you are not alone..."

It was an astute analysis. It resounded in my mind, as it did in my body. "On the other hand, this would be where you would hate to be touched by a casual familiar. Even if they were family. Correct?" He abandoned his close inspection to survey my face. I looked at him in breathless fascination. He was beautiful, enthralled and disheveled as he was. 

"Yes..."

Soon our faces were inches apart. 

"Am I the only one who can hold you in such manner, make you feel safe?"

His voice was a cocktail of emotions. There lay awe and appreciation; gratitude mingling with a latent, childlike desire to declare the object of his adoration his own. But there also lay uncertainty and fear. A need to be assured.

I met his gaze with my unwavering one. Whispering, I traced the contours of his face with a featherlike touch, as much in awe as he was. "You are the only one."

And our lips locked and secured a blissful night.


End file.
